The Prom
by Aangster
Summary: Sequel to "Is This The Day?" as Henry and Takato are in their Senior Year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

As they're in their final year of high school and little over a year since they came out being together as Henry and Takato think about how much weight had been lifted off their shoulders since coming out to their families about being together. The end of their senior year of high school may be coming to a close and thinking about what they'll be doing after they graduate as their feelings for each other are still strong as they sit next to each other every day at lunch enjoying each other's company so much. Although there have been some that may not like seeing two boys like them together like that but they don't let that bother them as all that matters to them is being there for each other no matter what. With prom coming up in the not so distant future as they have thought about going as each other's' date which shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone and they don't care what anyone has to say about it. One day during lunch Takato decided to talk about with prom coming up.

"Henry?" asks Takato.

"Yeah?" responds Henry.

"You nervous about prom not being that far off?" wondered Takato.

"I think I'm more than nervous." said Henry. "Feeling like I'm a little scared but I know I shouldn't be we've been together for as long as we have."

"I should be the one feeling scared about it." said Takato, placing his hand on Henry's. "Scared that I wouldn't have anyone to go to it with. At least anyone that would consider going with me."

"That's not true, Takato." said Henry with a smile. "If we weren't together right now, there'd probably be a chance I'd ask you to be my date, even if I'd be scared of asking you to it."

"You mean that?" asked Takato.

"Definitely." said Henry as they stare at each other smiling and blushing. "There wouldn't be anyone in this school that I'd go to it with more than you."

"Aww, that's sweet." says Takato as he gives Henry a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Henry."

"I love you more, Takato." responded Henry as he smiled at Takato. Finishing up lunch as the bell rings signaling that lunch is over and to head to class now as they take care of their trays as they give each other a hug as they head to their classes in hopes to see each other by the end of the school day. Attending the remaining classes that they have for the day as they can't help but to think about the other during them. At the end of the day Takato heads to his locker to do what he needs to do then goes to see if Henry's at his locker by any chance. Heading around the corner walking closer through the crowd to where Henry's locker is but not seeing Henry there at his locker as Takato waits there for a few minutes to see if he shows up to his locker. When Henry doesn't show up at his locker Takato thinks to himself that he probably already had made his way to his locker before he got there and standing outside in front of the school waiting for him to come outside. Upon getting to the front doors and walking outside as he tries looking around for Henry, trying to find him as he can't seem to see him anywhere as Takato is feeling a little scared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

While attempting to search for Henry when suddenly Takato's cell phone starts going off as he gets it out to see that it's a text message from Henry telling Takato that he's home as Takato's wondering how Henry's already home. Deciding to text Henry back asking if it'd be alright if he came over for a bit, waiting for a response back from him about it and as he gets a response a few minutes later assuring him that he can come over for a bit. Walking the ten minutes that it takes to get from the school to where Henry lives, as he walks up to the door and before he could knock on the door Henry's sister Susie had opened the door letting Takato come in.

"Henry's in his room." said Susie, as Takato nods as he makes his way to Henry's room as it's slightly open as Takato knocks on the door as he opens it a bit more.

"Come on in, Takato." said Henry as he sits up a bit in bed smiling at his boyfriend.

"You ok, Henry?" asked Takato.

"Started not feeling well after lunch." responds Henry. "My mom came to pick me up and got me checked out. Guess I caught some bug that's going around."

"I was wondering if everything was alright." said Takato as he sits on the bed near Henry's feet. "I tried waiting for you by your locker and tried looking for you out front."

"It's my fault, Takato." said Henry as he looks at Takato with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I should've texted you sooner to let you know."

"Don't beat yourself up on it, Henry." said Takato as he grabs Henry's left hand lifting it up as he kisses the back of Henry's hand as he looks up at Henry seeing him blushing as he does that.

"How did such a dork like you know how to love?" wondered Henry.

"I-I don't know." replied Takato. "Guess it just came natural to me."

"I'm glad it was you that I got to be with." said Henry.

"Me too." replied Takato. "As long as I'm with you, I'll always treat you like a king."

"Aww, Takato." says Henry looking at Takato as it seems he knows the sweetest things to say to him.

"Will you be at school, tomorrow?" wondered Takato.

"I should be." replied Henry. "Unless this bug keeps me from being there and if I won't be I'll text you letting you know."

"I can let you get your rest, if you need it." said Takato.

"Ok." said Henry. "I'll see you tomorrow but if I don't show up at school, you're welcome to stop by afterwards to visit."

"You can count on that, Henry." replied Takato as he gets up but before he heads out of the Henry's bedroom as he gives his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead as he mouths _I love you, Henry_ as Henry mouths back _I love you more, Takato_. Upon leaving the room he waves to his boyfriend as he heads outside and not long after getting out Rika isn't that far off, sneaking up behind Takato.

"How is he goggle head?" says the voice behind Takato as he jumps a little and turning around to see Rika.

"He seems to be doing better." said Takato.

"That's a relief." says Rika. "Kind of gross when he threw up in class like he did and walking him to the nurse's office to make sure he got there safe." Takato looking at Rika feeling bad about Henry like that and that he'd be willing to trade places with him in a heartbeat.

"He said he hopes to be back tomorrow." said Takato.

"He better." replied Rika as sarcastic as ever. "Or he'll hear it from me." as Takato gets that awkward grin on his face in certain situations.

"I'll catch you at school tomorrow, Rika." said Takato as she nods her head as they both go their separate ways. On his way home, Takato is thinking about the prom coming up and attending it with the love of his life Henry knowing that he wants to look his best for what could be one of their special nights together at least before their high school life is over. At the same time he wonders about how much thought Henry is putting into when it comes time to go to the prom together as a couple as he never wants to let Henry down at being there for him for the rest of his life as he doesn't want them to be like lot of high school couples that don't stay together long after high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying there in bed that night thinking about Takato, wondering what his love is doing at the moment as he looks over to see what time it is, as it's 9:45pm and thinking to himself that Takato should still be up. Deciding to grab his cell phone, calling Takato hoping that he'll pick up the phone, while Takato had just gotten out of the shower and drying himself off as he hears his cell going off as he gets it hoping that it's Henry as he looks to see that is him calling him as he answers it excitedly.

"Hey Henry!" said Takato as he answered his phone. "Lucky you caught me in time, I just got out of the shower not too long ago."

"Lucky would be if I was there to take that shower with you." replied Henry with a smile on his face.

"I'm trying hard not to blush right now." replied Takato. "You'll get that chance, I know it."

"I know." said Henry. "But I wouldn't want to pass what I have to you and get you sick."

"I know you don't." said Takato. "Although if you did, I'd have to smack you for it but Rika would probably be the one to do that more than me." as they both laugh the bad joke.

"She probably would." says Henry. "You're too nice to hit me in a mean way."

"Even if we got into an argument and you said I could, I wouldn't do it." replied Takato. "I wouldn't want to do it and end up regretting it later. Besides if my parents found out I did they'd kill me."

"I hope that if there are any arguments between us, that it won't ever get that bad." said Henry as Takato agrees with him. "I better let you go so we can get some sleep and I'll see you at school tomorrow, I hope."

"Ok." says Takato. "I love you Henry."

"I love you 'til the sun dies, Takato." replied Henry, as they both give a kiss over the phone before hanging up so they can get to bed for sleep before school. The next morning as the sun is rising as Henry wakes up feeling better than he was yesterday, walking to the bathroom as he takes a look in the mirror seeing how messy his hair is knowing that he slept well last night. As he can't help but think of the nice dream that he had with Takato about how the prom might be for them as he smiles as he does his business and deciding to get in the shower real quick. Upon finishing the shower he steps out grabbing a towel to dry himself then steps back in front of the mirror to comb his hair as a thought crosses mind even if it's really corny with what had gone through his mind. Once that he's done in the bathroom he heads back to his room to get dressed and ready for school as he grabs his backpack as he'll get something at school for breakfast.

Making his way to school as he approaches the front door hoping that Takato don't see him just yet as he wants to surprise him to be there at school and to see him of all people and knowing Takato like he does that he usually eats breakfast there at school. Heading through a different route to the cafeteria to see if Takato is there yet, upon getting there he sees Takato although his back is turned to where he can't see that he's there. Getting in line to get his breakfast as he makes his way to the table where Takato is sitting and stands near Takato.

"Excuse me, is that seat next to you taken?" asked Henry as he surprises Takato as he turns around to see Henry as he stands up to move the chair out like a gentleman for Henry and sits back down once Henry has sat down.

"I'm so excited to see you here today." said Takato and as he had pulled the chair out for Henry as he smells real nice today, more than usual. "And you smell real nice today too."

"Aww, thanks Takato." said Henry. "It's probably this body wash I thought I'd try out when I took a shower this morning."

"Any sweeter, you'd be smelling like flowers." said Takato blushing as Henry blushes brighter than what Takato is.

"Now you're embarrassing me." says Henry jokingly.

"You want embarrassing, you look like you're ready to go on a date tonight after school." said Rika as she sits down at the table with them.

"I'd only go on one with Takato." said Henry.

"You mean like that movie and dinner date that you two done when I found out about after you two initially started dating." says Rika.

"You caught us off guard that night, Rika." said Takato.

"Really wasn't that hard to put it together." says Rika. "Leading up to that I had been noticing how the two of you were acting towards each other but I couldn't put a finger on it until then."

"I didn't know you were watching us at all before that, let alone that evening." said Henry.

"I suspected Takato would be the one that would eventually be the one coming out as gay." said Rika. "Didn't expect it to be with you."

"Guess I was better at hiding it than Takato was." replied Henry.

"Well," said Takato. "You know how I am." As they finish their breakfast as they head to their first class of the day just before the bell rings signaling the start of the first class starts.


	4. Chapter 4

As each day that passes is one day closer to prom as it's only eight days away as both Henry and Takato are thinking about it as they still feel a little nervous about it attending it together but instead of going as friends to it that they'll be going as each other's date which is more than they had hoped for when that day came before their high school part of life is over. While the day is drawing closer as Takato's thinking on that on the day of the prom getting Henry a flower or two, maybe more as he's trying to figure out the little details like that. Not only that but thinking about if he should wear a tuxedo or just wear some kind of dress shirt for the occasion as he's leaning towards the latter on that decision. Unaware that Henry is facing a bit of a dilemma himself but not as much as Takato is but trying to figure out himself on things next week Saturday as Henry meets up with Takato after school.

"Hey Takato." said Henry. "Hope you weren't waiting long?"

"Hey Henry, not at all." replied Takato. Heading to Takato's place as they walk hand in hand interlocking their fingers, occasionally looking over at each other smiling as nothing can ever change how they feel about each other. Reaching Takato's place within ten minutes from the school as they walk in through the back door like Takato used to do back in the day as they then head upstairs to Takato's room to get whatever homework that they have out of the way. While doing their homework Takato can't help but to look over at Henry from time to time wondering how lucky he is to have such a great guy like him as his boyfriend and that he couldn't have asked for anyone better than him. Finishing their homework within an hour as they put their school work in their backpacks until Monday when they go back to school.

"Can you believe that prom is just next week Saturday?" asked Henry.

"Not really." replied Takato. "I can't believe that it's almost that time of year and trying not being nervous about it."

"As long as you have me by your side you don't have much to be nervous about." said Henry. "I'll always stand by you no matter what goes on and if anyone picks on you for being the way you are or being with me they'll think twice about it."

"What if someone ever tried to hurt me?" wondered Takato.

"If anyone does it or even thinks about it they'll have to go through me first." said Henry. "Nobody hurts my Takato and gets away with it."

"I really appreciate that you been protective of me like you have." said Takato. "I'd do the same in return, I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt you either. Even if it meant my life."

"Aww, Takato." said Henry as a few tears roll down his face and down his cheek.

"You're really important to me, Henry." said Takato as he wipes away Henry's tears as he smiles at him as nobody has ever meant so much to him in some time. "Although thinking that this is the last weekend before prom and don't know if you'd be up to going out somewhere for a date. Maybe we can just have our date here at my place if that'd be ok."

"I don't mind at all." replied Henry. "As long as I get to be around you that's all that matters to me."

"Maybe even try practice dancing with each other if you wanted to." said Takato.

"That'd be fine." said Henry. "I never really danced with anyone before."

"You too?" wondered Takato. "I thought you might've with someone before we started dating."

"I would've thought that too." said Henry. "Guess that all the ones that I tried dating, never got to do anything like that as they never lasted that long. Not even close to as long as I've been with you."

"Looks like we got something to work on before prom." said Takato as he looks at Henry smiling. "And that I want to make next week feel special for the both of us to remember for the rest of our lives."

"Not only just for prom." said Henry.

"What you mean?" asked Takato.

"What about you know." said Henry. "Like at some point after high school and we decide to take our relationship to the next level."

"You mean like, getting married?" wondered Takato.

"I don't want us to get ahead that far." said Henry. "Just thinking about a bit about it like it got to that point."

"I know." said Takato. "When we get to that stage in our lives I would want the timing of it to be right for the both of us." as Takato places his hand on Henry's as he smiles at him knowing that is a goal he wants to have with Henry when that time does come for them.

"No need to rush to that part quick, if you know what I mean." says Henry.

"For sure." said Takato. "I don't think our parents would want us moving to that stage of our lives too quick." Upon the end of the discussion as they decide on doing something and play some video games to help pass the time some before doing anything for dinner then maybe watch a movie together in Takato's bedroom. Takato deciding to put in Final Fantasy XV since he recently had got it and thought that him and Henry could take turns playing through the game. Playing it for nearly two hours as they decide to save it after doing a boss battle, upon doing so Takato takes the game out putting it back in the case as they decide on what to do for dinner if his parents haven't made anything by now. Making their way out to the kitchen as Takato's mother finishing up making dinner for everyone as she was about ready to call them to dinner as she sees them coming down the stairs as they sit at the table to enjoy the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Henry wakes up before Takato does as he gets out of bed to head to the bathroom and while in the bathroom taking care of business he hears movement coming from Takato's room thinking that Takato must be up now to head to the bathroom himself. Turning his head far enough towards the door as he sees his gorgeous boyfriend walking into the bathroom.

"Morning beautiful." said Henry while looking over at Takato.

"Morning Henry." replied Takato still a bit tired as he smiles at Henry as he walks over and gives Henry a good morning kiss before doing his business in the bathroom.

"Would you want to take a shower together, Takato?" asked Henry.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" asked Takato sarcastically.

"Looks like we hung around Rika too much." said Henry. "Not sure if that'd bad where we pick up being sarcastic like her at times."

"We probably have." says Takato. Getting undressed for a shower as they set the towels near where they can get to them easy after getting done with the shower. While taking their time taking a shower as they can't help but during the shower that they decide to share a kiss as they both giggle a bit afterwards. Once they finish up with their shower together they get out as they dry off for the most part as a thought comes into Henry's mind, taking Takato by the hand leading him back to his room as Henry gets a chair out.

"Have a seat, Takato." said Henry as Takato listens and sits down in the chair wondering what's going through Henry's head right now. Henry walks over to his backpack grabbing a comb, brush and a mirror as Takato doesn't look at what Henry's doing as he head back behind Takato. Setting the brush and mirror on the dresser as Henry starts combing Takato's hair doing it as gently as he can with his boyfriend. As Henry is doing that as Takato's wondering what made Henry think about doing this but he don't let that bother him as he can't help but to enjoy getting any kind of attention from Henry even if it's doing something for him like this as it gives him a chance to blush real bad knowing that he's doing something real nice for him. When Henry finishes combing Takato's hair he sets the comb on the dresser then grabs the brush as he does the back of Takato's head along with the sides gently and once that he does that setting the brush on the dresser and finally grabs the mirror handing it to Takato to see what his lovely boyfriend thinks of it. Getting in front of Takato to see his expression on his face, as he does the look on Takato's face as if he's about to cry as a bit of fear enters Henry.

"I screwed up didn't I?" asked Henry.

"You didn't, Henry." replied Takato as some tears start rolling down his cheek. "I think it's perfect and I'm happy that you wanted to do something like this for me."

"You look more beautiful than ever." said Henry. "Although want to say that I find everything about you beautiful."

"You sure have a way with words." says Takato. "I bet you couldn't say anything bad about me could you?"

"I could never find a reason to say anything bad about you." said Henry as he smiles at Takato. "You might be a dork at times, but I love that side of you the most."

"Awww." says Takato as he blushes as he gets up and hugs Henry close letting the tears of joy run down his cheek as he loves his boyfriend so much as Henry hugs him back knowing that Takato's too nice of a person. While they hug each other knowing that if anyone hurts Takato they'd have to go through him first.

"Want to practice dancing for prom, Takato?" asked Henry.

"Sure." replied Takato. "Maybe have some music playing as we practice to make it feel like it's prom night."

"That won't be a problem." said Henry as he gets his laptop out glad that he had took it to school with him just in case and booting it up. "I got lot of music on here so I'll put a playlist together for us to practice to."

"That's a good idea." says Takato as he sits on his bed watching Henry boot up his laptop then put a playlist or two together for them to dance to. Just thinking about dancing with him is making his heart race some thinking to himself that he doesn't want to screw it up too much, especially on prom night.

"Just a few more songs." says Henry as he places a the remaining songs to the playlist. "I put together lot of slow songs for us to practice to." As Henry starts the first song on the playlist **Brighter** by Against the Current, as he walks over to Takato extending his arm out to the love of his life.

"Shall I have this dance?" asked Henry as he looks at Takato smiling.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to dance with you." said Takato as he places his hand in Henry's as he stands up as he places his right arm around Henry's waist with Henry doing the same in return. While they do their first practice dance together as they figure out what would be a good pace would be for the other, along with trying other ways of doing the dance together when they are up to sharing any dance at prom. During each practice dance that they do can't help but to look at each other from time to time smiling at each other telling to even mouthing "I love you" to each other. As they practice dancing with each other Takato's father had walked by Takato's room seeing them practicing as he can't help but to think that they'll always be there for each other for the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

While the days that pass leading up the day before prom as they had practiced dancing with each other every day for a little while until they got the hang of the moves to do for each dance they'll do during the songs that they want to dance to at prom. As it's the day before prom as school had let out, they had decided to go home to their respective homes and that they'd see each other the next day just before they went to prom. Upon arriving home Takato walks in taking his things up to his room as his dad reminds him not to stay up there too long as they'll have to go out to look for a dress shirt and all for him to wear to prom with Henry as his date. Takato nearly forgot that he'd have to pick out what he'd be wearing tomorrow night and wanting to be sure that he looks nice for his date. Luckily he doesn't have any homework as he was able to do it during study hall in school as there wasn't that much he was assigned as he lays on his back on the bed looking up at the ceiling knowing that night is nearly upon them.

Laying there letting out a sigh as he smiles thinking that of all the people he'll be going to the prom with is the one that he hoped it would be when he first started having feelings towards Henry. Taking out the picture of him and Henry sharing a milkshake together as he thinks to himself " _How did I get this lucky to have someone like him?"_ as he couldn't have asked for anyone better. Looking at the time as he feels that he'll head back downstairs so he could pick out the right clothes to wear tomorrow night while thinking that he should pick up a couple flowers for Henry but thinking he'll do that tomorrow just before Henry shows up before prom. Upon walking downstairs as his dad was about ready to see if he was ready to go to the store to pick out clothes to wear for prom, while on the way there thinking about tomorrow night and smiling like an idiot as he does.

Arriving at the store as they park in front of the store, walking in to see if there's anything Takato will want to wear for tomorrow night. Browsing through the store at dress shirts to find the one that he really likes, as he comes across this real nice blue one that grabs his attention as he looks at it and as it happens to be just in his size too. Now onto finding the right pants to go with them deciding on either a black, or gray to go with the shirt and after a few minutes on deciding on the color going with gray. Once the clothes have been picked out Takato looks around the store to find his dad and finding him near the front just looking around waiting on Takato as he whistles to his dad signaling that he's found the ones that he wants to wear as they checkout. On their way out of the store as they stumble into Henry with his dad on their way into the store.

"Hey Henry." says Takato excitedly.

"Hey Takato." replies Henry as he smiles at Takato.

"Didn't expect to run into you here." said Takato.

"Well, my dad thought it'd probably be better to come here for a dress shirt and all." says Henry. "I don't think I'd be comfortable wearing a tuxedo tomorrow night."

"I don't blame you." said Takato. "I'm not really one for a tuxedo either."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Takato?" asks Henry.

"You know it." replied Takato smiling as they give each other a hug before Henry walks into the store. Getting into the car with his dad as they head back home and arriving home, Takato takes his clothes for tomorrow night taking them upstairs to his room as he places them in the closet for now as he feels his heart race a little thinking about tomorrow night and how much it means to him. While thinking about it he always thought that if he didn't have anyone to go with that he'd just stay home that night as it'd just be another regular night at home. Meanwhile Henry has chosen what he'll be wearing for prom when he goes with Takato and thinking of that before he goes over to Takato's place that he'll pick up some flowers for him but hard to know what kind since he knows that Takato really don't have a favorite flower, unaware that Takato is thinking the same for him.

As the next day arrives as both Takato wake up as he both realize that later on day is the day he's been waiting for for a some time now, ever since the school year had began. Realizing that he can't be nervous about tonight, knowing that tonight is going to be special to him and be something that he'll always remember. Crawling out of bed to do his usual stuff he does upon waking up in the morning as he heads downstairs afterwards to have breakfast. Meanwhile at Henry's as he seems to be sleeping in a little later than usual as he seemed to have a bit of excitement going on in his head where it had kept him up a little later than he wanted to last night. Waking up and looking at the time on his cell phone seeing that it's 9:15 am and panics in his head a bit that he realizes that he's slept in later than he usually would do when he's up late at night. As Henry crawls out of bed to use the bathroom then getting in the shower. While in the shower he starts thinking about Takato and starts smiling, thinking to himself " _Takato may be a dork at times but he's my dork and I love him so much."_ Finishing up with the shower as he shuts the water off as he gets out to to dry himself off and combs his hair so he looks nice for tonight for prom as he makes his way downstairs to have breakfast.

Later on that day around late afternoon, just a couple of hours before Henry comes over to his place just before they head to prom Takato decides to head to the flower shop real quick to pick up a couple of flowers for Henry. Walking the half hour that it takes to get there, walking in the flower shop looking around for a bit for the flowers he knows that Henry likes so much. Finally sees the carnations as he picks up a couple of them, taking them up to the counter paying for them and as he leaves the shop heading home wondering how Henry will feel when he hands these to him when he arrives at his place. Not long after Takato had left unaware Henry is heading to the same flower shop to pick up flowers for Takato. By the time that Henry gets near the shop Takato is out of sight as he doesn't know that he had just missed Takato by around ten minutes, walking in the shop to try figuring out what kind of flowers to pick up for his lovely boyfriend/date. Browsing their selection as he comes across some tulips deciding on getting a couple of those hoping that Takato won't mind this kind, as he heads to pay for them.

Walking out of the shop as Henry thought about maybe candy too but probably another time he'll do that when the occasion will come for a time like that. Figuring that he'll head to Takato's as he does have his clothes in a bag so he figured he can change at Takato's place so he didn't take a chance of dirtying his prom clothes before heading there. Taking his time walking to Takato's place while thinking about that in a couple of hours they'll be at prom thinking to himself " _It can't be that scary can it."_ as he also wonders what's going on through Takato's head about it as it's probably a little worse but he's sure as long as he's there it won't be so bad. He just hopes that nobody tries doing anything to Takato at prom as he'd hate to have to be kicked out for doing something like that. Finally making his way to Takato's, as he knocks on the door as Takato's dad answers the door letting Henry in then yelling upstairs to Takato that Henry's here. Making his way downstairs dressed in his dress shirt and pants with the flowers he got for Henry as he walks to Henry handing him the flowers that he got for him.

"Aww, thanks Takato." says Henry blushing a bright red as he smells the Carnations that Takato got him as he then hands the flowers he got for Takato to him. As Takato takes the Tulips that Henry got as he tries saying something but is so embarrassed to get any words out as nobody has ever done anything like that for him before getting with Henry. The only thing Takato can do is give Henry a kiss on the cheek as a sign of appreciation for the flowers, blushing upon receiving a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

After exchanging flowers with each other Henry decides to go get changed before going with Takato to prom as they had agreed that Takato's dad will drive them to prom. Heading to the bathroom as he gets the dress shirt and pants out of the bag setting them on the bathroom counter as he undresses his everyday clothes then starts putting on the other clothes but without putting on some cologne beforehand as he then places his everyday clothes in the bag as he decides to put them in Takato's room for now considering he'll be wanting to stay the night here after prom. Heading back downstairs as he finds Takato sitting on the couch as he walks over to Takato but without Takato seeing Henry walking over.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Henry." said Takato as he wants to give Henry the first complement of the night.

"Aww, you too, Takato." responds Henry as he sits by Takato as they have a a few minutes before they have to head out with Takato's dad as Henry places his hand in Takato's as they interlock their fingers looking at each other smiling. Once Takato's dad is ready he signals to Henry and Takato that it's time that he took them to where prom is being held at as they stand up walking out to the car hand in hand, deciding to sit in the back seat together as it wouldn't be fair to either of them if one of them sat up front while the other sat in the back. As they hold hands to help the other not be too nervous about prom as they'll do their best that if anything bad happens that they won't let it get the best of them.

Finally arriving to where prom is being held this year as they exit the car and feeling just a little nervous about walking inside as they head inside nervously hand in hand seeing that a good chunk of the school is there. Heading to find a table to pass the time before prom actually starts while a few of their good friends like Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, whom been supportive of them after learning of them being together. Although there isn't any sign of Rika as prom probably is something that she likely not her thing to attend, and not long after arriving there the music starts playing as everyone goes about having a good time between the dancing and whatnot. While Henry and Takato don't get up to dance right away but at the first slow song that's played they get up to dance to it and as they do there's a couple of sneers near about seeing them dance with each other as they go about shaking it off but ignoring it doesn't help as they keep hearing it, as Henry tries to keep his cool as he's thinking about walking over to those to give them a piece of his mind at least until someone shows up.

"You two better shut up or I'll give you something to talk about!" says Rika behind the two making fun of Takato and Henry as they turn around to see Rika telling the two boys off as those two shut it while going somewhere else. As Takato and Henry see Rika as they look at her smiling as Rika gives them a thumbs up as if she's like some kind of enforcer that nobody wants to mess with. While the night goes on with the music and all as everyone takes time to talk with their friends in between any dancing that they're doing enjoying a cup of punch. Although some are wondering who'd end up being the King and Queen of prom while some probably don't care about who's chosen for that they see this as just another chance of getting together with friends before school is done for the year for those that still have yet to graduate after this year. As it draws closer to the announcement of that as some are wondering who'll be crowned this year and within a half hour later after a non slow song has came to an end the principal of the school walks up in front of the microphone to announce the winners.

"May I have your attention please." said the principal as everyone stops what they're doing to hear what he has to say. "It is time to announce the winners." as he pulls out the slip of paper out of the envelope. "This has to be a first, as this year. We have ourselves two prom kings. Henry Wong, and Takato Matsuki." as Henry and Takato can't believe that they were chosen as they walk up to accept while Takato is nervous as he walks up as if he's dreaming. After accepting that they are prom kings as they share the dance at prom between them as they didn't expect to be the ones to be sharing a dance like this. What they wanted just to be a special night for them had just got more special for them to remember this night as they smile at each other during the dance.

After they finish their dance as everyone cheers for them as they're happy that they were the ones that were chosen as there are people that sure didn't see this coming as they thought it was just a long shot that they'd be chosen. The rest of prom goes well there's some dances that go on before prom is officially over and once that it comes to an end, Henry and Takato head outside to see if Takato's dad is out there as they see his car walking over and getting in.

"How was prom, you two?" asked Takehiro.

"It was great." replied Takato. "You wouldn't believe what happened."

"What's that?" wondered Takehiro.

"It's just Takato and I were crowned prom kings." said Henry.

"No way." says Takehiro as Takato and Henry hold up the crowns they got to show it as he's proud of them, never knowing that they'd be crowned prom kings. Upon hearing that he figured that it'd be a good idea that tomorrow should call for a celebration about all this. Upon arriving at Takato's as everyone walks in as Yoshie Matsuki learns of what went on at prom as she's proud of them as Henry has to call home to tell his parents about it. While on the phone with them he asks if they'd want to come over to celebrate the moment tomorrow as both families agree to doing a celebration tomorrow afternoon as they make it as special as that time when Henry, Takato and the others had to do what they had to save the world with their Digimon. That night as both Henry and Takato have a tad of trouble sleeping from the excitement from tonight as the next day arrives as everyone has a good time while both families get pictures of Takato and Henry in their dress shirt and pants with their crowns so they can remember this for the rest of their lives as well as their boys.


End file.
